Billy Lipps
Billy Lipps was the lead singer of Billy Lipps & The Guys Behind Me who was arrested in 2007 by Lassiter, Shawn and Gus for the manslaughter of groupie Melinda Lane. When he got out, he had a house party and invited a lot of the people whose testimony put him away. He is portrayed by Steve Valentine. Character Biography 100 Clues In "100 Clues", in a flashback to 2007, it shows Billy Lipps come off stage with his band after a show. Shawn and Gus come backstage to question him about the murder of Melinda Lane, and Lassiter comes back and arrests him when he can't remember where he was. Flash forward to present day, Lipps is out of jail after a five year stint. He's throwing a party at his mansion, inviting Shawn (who brings Gus), the band's former biggest groupie Leslie Ann, the author of his biography Martin Kahn, and the band's manager Highway Harry, along with Lipps's butler Clizby. Billy reveals to the guests that he called them all together to thank them, as his time in jail changed his life for the better. Just then, lightning strikes and the power goes out. When it comes back on, Highway Harry is dead. Everyone thinks that he died of natural causes except Shawn, who reveals that Billy's guitar player, Rip, is in the house, and Shawn believes he's the killer. The group split up to search for Rip, with Billy and Shawn searching together, when Lassiter and Juliet show up to Billy's mansion and say a missing person's car was last seen near the mansion. They find Rip's body in Billy's freezer, realizing Rip is the missing person. While Lassiter and Juliet interrogate everyone they find out everyone had information about Billy, and from this Shawn believes that Billy is the killer. When they go to check on him however, he's vanished. They find him in his favorite spot to play music, singing a song about Harry and Rip, but in the middle of the song a chandelier falls and almost crushes Billy, but Shawn jumps and saves him. Just then rock legend Curt Smith shows up, shot, and passes out on Billy's couch. Butler Did It Scenario (East Coast) In the Butler Did It scenario, it was Clizby who not only killed Rip and shot Curt, but also killed Melinda Lane. Billy Lipps & The Guys Behind Me had been stealing Clizby's tunes and not paying him any royalties, so Clizby killed Lane and pinned it on Billy. Rip then figured this out, so Clizby murdered him, and then Curt saw him disposing of the murder weapon, so he shot him as well. Lassiter and Juliet then arrest Clizby. Biographer Did It Scenario (West Coast) In the Biographer Did It scenario, it was Martin Kahn who killed Melinda Lane. Kahn loved Lane, but she only had eyes for the band, so he killed her. He then put points in Billy's biography pointing to him as the murderer. Rip put this together, so Kahn murdered him, and then Curt saw him disposing of the murder weapon and so he shot Curt. Lassiter and Juliet then arrest Martin. Gallery 560.JPG 562.JPG 564.JPG 580.JPG Category:Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Formerly Incarcerated